Odyseja
right|350px '''Odyseja' — seria skórek w alternatywnym uniwersum League of Legends rozgrywającym się w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Członkowie Yasuo= left|200px ;Grupa Krwi: '''''Super ;Hobby: Czytanie głupich romansideł ;Dziewczyna: Podobno istnieje, ale teraz pewnie jest już nieźle wkurzona ;Stan Jaszczurki na ramieniu: Słodziutka Biografia Yasuo od urodzenia żył w luksusie pośród superbudowli i lśniących świateł największej metropolii w całym centralnym świecie. Przystojny, utalentowany i niepragnący dosłownie niczego, sprzedawał swoje usługi jako ochroniarz z górnej półki dla celebrytów i dygnitarzy z imperium. Spędzał noce w pijackim odurzeniu, bezcelowo plącząc się od jednego świetnego klubu nocnego do drugiego. Prawdopodobnie przeżyłby tak całe swoje życie, nie bacząc na nic... gdyby nie fakt, że został wrobiony w okrutne morderstwo swojego brata. Gdy tuziny demaxiańskich najemników i tajnych agentów zbliżały się do jego miejsca położenia, Yasuo wziął ze sobą kilku przegranych szaleńców z lokalnego baru, ukradł statek i uciekł. Od tamtego czasu stale ucieka. Całkiem nieźle jak na mężczyznę, którego jedynym prawdziwym problemem było założenie spodni. Yasuo ledwie nadaje się na kapitana, a jeszcze mniej na rozumnego człowieka potrafiącego wysłuchać potrzeb innych. Ale walczy dobrze, a także posiada klucz do pomszczenia brata, otworzenia legendarnej Bramy Ory i uratowania świata przed zniszczeniem (o czym nie wie nikt poza ). Może nie jest to przeznaczenie, na jakie zasługuje, ale to przeznaczenie, z którym wcześniej czy później będzie musiał się pogodzić. Piosenka i Kosmiczna Jaszczurka Ostrze Yasuo nazywa się Piosenką, tak zupełnie bez powodu. Yasuo po prostu stwierdził, że taka nazwa będzie fajna. To nawet nie jest pamiątka ani nic. Kupił je w sklepie. Jednakże potrzeby bogatych i sławnych celebrytów wymagają pewnego stopnia szpanerstwa, którego zwykły laserowy miecz zwyczajnie w sobie nie ma, więc teraz jego ostrze jest tak niebywale ulepszone za pomocą 18px|border|link= Ory, że ledwo przypomina swój pierwotny stan. Piosenka, zdolna do tworzenia barier z czystej energii i plazmowych pocisków, jest potężną bronią nawet w nieuzdolnionych rękach. A Yasuo jest wyjątkowo uzdolniony. Natomiast na jego ramieniu siedzi 18px|border|link= Kosmiczna Jaszczurka. Załoga Gwiazdy Porannej nie dała jej jeszcze porządnego imienia i pewnie nigdy tego nie zrobi, ponieważ to tylko egzotyczny gatunek gada skradziony z rezerwatu natury o podwyższonym nadzorze w celu opchnięcia go za niemałą sumkę. Ale potrafi puszczać bańki, co Yasuo sekretnie uwielbia. |-| Jinx= left|200px ;Grupa Krwi: Łatwo się ekscytuje ;Hobby: Ocieranie się o pewną śmierć ;Najlepszy Kumpel: ;Sekretnie podkochuje się w: Porządkowym . Wyobrażacie sobie? Biografia Jinx, ekspertka w budowaniu i/lub niszczeniu (głównie niszczeniu) całego szeregu tworzonych naprędce i wysoce niestabilnych broni załogi Gwiazdy Porannej, pilotuje statek i prowadzi go prosto w nieskończoną serię ekstremalnie niebezpiecznych tarapatów. Nie wiadomo, dlaczego ją zatrudnił. Krążą jedynie plotki o 48-godzinnej libacji we wtedy jeszcze niezniszczonym kwadrancie Mgławicy Ludum. Od tamtej pory ta dwójka jest wiernymi sojusznikami. Jinx, która wiecznie się ekscytuje i jest głęboko niezrównoważona, na liście swoich minionych pracodawców liczy sobie wielu górników asteroidowych i producentów sprzętu wojskowego, z czego większość wykazuje poważne objawy zespołu stresu pourazowego, gdy tylko ktoś wymieni jej imię. Uwielbia lądować awaryjnie na nieprzyjaznych światach dla beki, „przypadkowo” niszczyć księżyce za pomocą głównego działa Gwiazdy Porannej i na pewno nie ma obsesji na punkcie Porządkowego , człowieka, który zawzięcie próbuje zabić całą załogę. Jinx uważa za swojego najlepszego przyjaciela we wszechświecie... głównie dlatego, że to przez nią został zwolniony z pracy, ale też dlatego, że potrafi naprawdę bardzo mocno bić. Arsenał Jinx Jinx w każdej chwili nosi przy sobie dostatecznie dużo broni, by rozpocząć oblężenie małej lub średniej demaxiańskiej fortecy bitewnej. Godnymi odnotowania brońmi są , wyrzutnia rakiet, która wydaje się być naprawdę przejęta samopoczuciem swojej właścicielki; , działko obrotowe, które rozkoszuje się śmiercią i zniszczeniem; , bioorganiczny miotacz piorunów o tak kiepskiej konstrukcji, że może wybuchnąć w każdej chwili; , które zostały dziwnie wyrzeźbione tak, by przypominały głowę Malphite’a; oraz , międzygalaktyczny portal gwizdnięty z jednej z placówek kopalnianych, gdzie kiedyś pracowała Jinx, który śle bogate w minerały planetoidy prosto w twarz przeciwnika. Bum! Oczywiście żadna z tych broni nie potrafi tak naprawdę mówić albo przejawiać cechy charakteru. One są nieożywione. Bronie są nieożywione. |-| Ziggs= left|200px ;Grupa Krwi: Wysoce Łatwopalna ;Hobby: Zgorzkniałość i Żal ;Wkurzony na: Wszystko ;Kapitalizm: Późne stadium Biografia Ziggs, zhańbiony inżynier znany wcześniej z rewolucyjnych posunięć w dziedzinie wydobywania 18px|border|link= Ory, stracił wszystko, gdy i jej „przypadkowo” ustawili jedno z jego urządzeń tak, że wybuchło, pustosząc połowę... Słuchaj, nie było cię tam, tak? Dość tego wzburzenia. Pozwól, że zabiorę ci chwilę i opowiem wszystko o Ziggsie. Nie zajmie to dużo czasu, on sam jest dość mały. Ziggs dorobił się fortuny za młodu jako jeden z najlepszych ekspertów od wydobywania i rafinowania Ory oraz od modyfikowania broni za jej pomocą — był tak dobry, że to wszystko natychmiast uderzyło mu do głowy, tak jak zwykle bywa ze sławą. Wynajdując coraz skuteczniejsze metody wydobycia i co chwilę zmieniając pracodawców, Ziggs był o krok od dokonania przełomu, po czym zawalił mu się świat. Albo raczej jego księżyc. Ogólnie planetoida, na której pracował, wybuchła i zamieniła się w kulę ognia, dematerializując Orę wartą setki trylionów kredytów. Nieduży inżynier został natychmiastowo obarczony winą, odebrano mu jego kredyty i środki, a on sam zniknął w ledwo nadającym się do podróży kosmicznych statku górniczym, mając tylko bomby na plecach i bojowy nastrój. Od tamtego czasu nie widziano go w żadnym przyzwoitym układzie planetarnym. Teraz zgorzkniały i maniakalny Ziggs skacze od jednego złoża Ory do drugiego na krawędzi galaktyki, szalenie ryzykując, by odzyskać swój utracony prestiż... i mając nadzieję, że nigdy, przenigdy, pod żadnym warunkiem, nie natknie się znowu na rekrutkę i jej menedżera. Śmieszna sprawa. Opatentowane mieszanki wybuchowe Korzystając z czasami wysoce niestabilnej natury Ory, Ziggs stworzył wyjątkowo wybuchową mieszankę, która potrafi wyrządzić ogromne, lecz ukierunkowane szkody każdemu celowi, co czyni ją idealną na operacje kopalniane. Wtedy taki postęp był korporacyjnym cudem, lecz niedługo potem twórcy broni z Syndykatu zgapili ten pomysł i wymyślili tańsze, mniej niebezpieczne alternatywy, które nie miały aprobaty Ziggsa. Ziggs nie da żadnemu rywalowi być lepszym, więc wysmażył jeszcze bardziej niestabilne modyfikacje do swoich oryginalnych urządzeń w nadziei, że „jeszcze im wszystkim pokaże, he, he, he...” sic Tuziny lepkich, wysoce chemicznych mieszanek zbieranych ze stworzeń i miejsc rozsianych po całej galaktyce wirują niebezpiecznie w ładunku eksplozywnym stworzonym przez Ziggsa, a nawet najmniejsze poruszenie go sprawi, że cała gromada gwiazd wybuchnie w jednej chwili. Wygląda na to, że jemu to nie przeszkadza, a gigantyczny ładunek wybuchowy przytroczony do jego pleców służy również za ostrzeżenie dla wszystkich podróżujących kosmicznych piratów, którzy spróbowaliby siłą pokrzyżować mu plany. Ty wysadzasz Ziggsa, Ziggs wysadza ciebie. Coś za coś. |-| Sona= left|200px ;Grupa Krwi: Nie wiem. Magia? ;Hobby: Nierozmawianie ;Zawód: Księżycowa Czarodziejka! ;Bas: Potwierdzam, potrafi zapodać nutę Biografia Sona, jedna z tajemniczych Templariuszek, ma dziwny związek z 18px|border|link= Orą — boską, złotą krwią wszelkiej cywilizacji. Była najbardziej uzdolnionym dzieckiem, jakie w jej pokoleniu przyszło na świat w zakonie, ponieważ posiadała rzadką zdolność porozumiewania się z ogromnymi, produkującymi Orę zwierzętami, które pokojowo suną przez zimne otchłanie kosmosu. Choć zwierzęta te ostrzegły ją, zsyłając na nią dziwne, apokaliptyczne wizje, Sona wybrała się w podróż z dwoma innymi Templariuszami i ich wyznawcami na kraniec światów — Ionan. Ponadczasowe stworzenie nie z tego wszechświata czekało tam na dzień, w którym będzie mogło się wyzwolić i rozpocząć swoje mroczne podboje... Niestety Sona i jej towarzysze podróży byli śledzeni przez wyrzutożołnierzy z Imperium Demaxiańskiego. Sona przetrwała strzelaninę tylko dzięki temu, że ukryła się pośród zaniedbanych piechurów, gdy ci byli brani w niewolę. Porządkowy , najwyraźniej pod wpływem nikczemnej istoty, , zarządził, by zostali zabrani na przesłuchanie do Armady Locus. Sonie udało się uciec z jego uścisku, lecz nie obyło się bez strat — mężczyzna, który pomógł jej w ucieczce, Yone, został zamordowany przez samego Kayna. Jako że nie miała się do kogo zwrócić, odnalazła strapionego młodszego brata Yone, , i dołączyła do jego przypadkowej mieszanki dziwacznych ludzi zwanej załogą Gwiazdy Porannej. Miała nadzieję zapobiec jeszcze wtedy nieznanej tragedii, która rzekomo ma zniszczyć wszelkie stworzenie. Po obejrzeniu filmiku rekrutacyjnego wciąż jest pewna na mniej więcej 85%, że ratowanie wszechświata to rzeczywiście dobra decyzja. Ora Sona potrafi porozumiewać się z Orą i dzięki temu używać jej jako broni, tarczy i osobistego powiernika. Ora dzieli się z Soną sekretami (prawdopodobnie), plotkuje z nią o Templariuszach (możliwie), a czasami razem przecinają gigantyczne roboty na pół za pomocą płynnej, złotej energii. Co najważniejsze, Sona nie korzysta z Ory tak jak większość innych świadomych istot. Nie musi wszczepiać sobie ulepszeń ani modyfikować swojego ciała za pomocą drogiej, potencjalnie niebezpiecznej technologii — po prostu prosi swoją małą, lśniącą kulę o przysługi, a ona je wypełnia. To cud nowoczesnej... może nie nauki. Czegoś w stylu nauki, ale lepszego. |-| Malphite= left|200px ;Grupa Krwi: Ksenotyp nieznany ;Hobby: Budowanie uroczych, miniaturowych statków w butelkach ;Najlepszy Kumpel: ;Wymarzona Zawód: Lekarz Biografia Malphite był kiedyś nadzorującym podczas operacji kopalnianej w otchłaniach kosmicznych, dopóki nie rozwaliła asteroidy na pół i nie sprawiła, że oboje zostali zwolnieni. Zawsze marzył o praktykowaniu medycyny wewnętrznej w jednej z najlepszych placówek terapeutycznych w całym wszechświecie. Lecz z powodu niewiarygodnie wysokiego czesnego w szkole medycznej, Malphite podjął pracę jako górnik i odkładał połowę każdej wypłaty, by kiedyś urzeczywistnić swoje marzenie... dopóki Jinx nie została przydzielona do jego zespołu. Z nieznanych powodów między tą dwójką zawiązała się serdeczna przyjaźń, choć wszystkie pieniądze Malphite'a poszły na naprawę sprzętu, który Jinx stale niszczyła. Po wylądowaniu na pokładzie Gwiazdy Porannej z powodu łączącej ich więzi (gdzie Jinx, tam i Malphite) wykształcił coś w stylu braku kontroli nad swoimi wybuchami emocji. Malphite mówi powoli, chodzi powoli i zdaje się ożywać tylko na bójkę, przestępstwo albo przestępstwo związaną z bójką. Jego niezwykła lojalność wobec osoby-która-zdecydowanie-jest-psychopatką sprawiła, że wylądował w wielu bitwach na terenie całej galaktyki, ale nie wygląda, jakby go to obchodziło. Jego kosmiczna biologia dała mu twardy jak skała pancerz i duże pięści do naparzania, a z pomocą dużych pięści do naparzania można daleko zajść w życiu. Również Malphite Malphite może przyjąć zatrważające ilości obrażeń, ponieważ posiada odrastające opancerzone płytki, które znajdują się zarówno na jego skórze, jak i na noszonym przez niego BARDZO stylowym technologicznym wdzianku. Jego byli przeciwnicy opiszą go mianem „naprawdę bardzo głupiego” i „niezwykle trudnego do zabicia”, w tej kolejności, ale większość z nich nie jest świadoma prawdziwego zagrożenia, jakie stanowi Malphite. Otoczony przypadkową mieszanką idiotów, okradziony ze swojego pierwotnego celu w życiu i całkowicie odpowiedzialny za sytuację, w której się znalazł, Malphite chętnie rzuci się i swoją masę na wszystkich i wszystko, co krzywo na niego spojrzy. A kiedy się już rozkręci, nic w tym wszechświecie nie może go powstrzymać. |-| Kayn= left|200px ;Grupa Krwi: Teraz pewnie składa się w większej części z Ory ;Hobby: Zuchwalstwo ;Ulubiona piosenka na karaoke: Ahri Tańczy Jak Szalona ;Zła, potworna kosa: Zawsze i wszędzie Biografia Shieda Kayn, wyjątkowo pewny siebie militarny strateg Armady Locusu, stał się jednym z Porządkowych w Imperium Demaxiańskim i wypełnia wolę samego . Kayn nabawił się obsesji na punkcie zebrania możliwie największej ilości 18px|border|link= Ory w swoim ciele, choć takie zachowania są zakazane. Podążając za cichym szeptem dziwnej, ezoterycznej mocy, wierzy, że ten proces przemieni go w niezwyciężoną, . Myli się. Mimo to Kayn dowiedział się, że potrzebuje , jednej z niewielu osób w galaktyce, które potrafią poprowadzić go ku całkowitemu odblokowaniu jego mocy poprzez mityczny, słabo poznany artefakt znany jako Brama Ory. Choć Kayn był kiedyś zagorzale lojalny wobec swojego imperatora, teraz ma obsesję na punkcie polowania na Gwiazdę Poranną i nie zawaha się zabić każdego, kto wejdzie mu w drogę. Jest charyzmatyczny, urzekający i nonszalancki. Jest elokwentnym mężczyzną, który potrafić docenić znakomitość i spektakularność swojej przemocy, i kimś, komu przyjemność sprawia myśl o tym, że jest największym zagrożeniem, jakie znał wszechświat. Nie domyśla się, że rzeczywiste największe zagrożenie, jakie znał wszechświat, wygodnie leży w jego lewej ręce. border|24px|link=Kayn Rhaast Choć mówi o sobie, że jest „głosem” wszechobecnego organicznego paliwa znanego jako Ora, to tak naprawdę jest żądnym krwi monstrum zaklętym wewnątrz starożytnej, kosmicznej kosy. W przeciwieństwie do Kayna nie za bardzo obchodzi go spektakularność ani efekciarstwo — po prostu lubi zabijać rzeczy. Tym sposobem łączy ich sojusz, choć nie przychodzi im to łatwo, ponieważ Kayn chce zebrać możliwie jak najwięcej Ory, a Rhaast chce zgasić tyle istnień we wszechświecie, ile tylko może. Dlatego też często wdają się w kłótnie. Rhaast, przez niezliczone eony skazany na niewolę na różnych zapadłych planetach, miał wiele czasu, by przemyśleć prawdziwe plany swoich co do wszechświata, ponad niekontrolowane mordowanie, i na razie nie ma nic przeciwko wstrzymaniu ich... a przynajmniej jeszcze przez chwilę. Koniec końców, czasami trzeba sobie pofolgować. |-| Zed= left|200px ;Grupa Krwi: Jak Ora, ale mocniej kopie ;Hobby: Gada sam do siebie ;Klony: Tyle klonów ;Pogardza: Słabymi Biografia Zed został wychowany przez Zakon Templariuszy i od najmłodszych lat poświęcił się studiowaniu jego nauk. Poznał wszystkie fundamentalne prawdy organizacji i przeszedł każdą z ciężkich prób, aż wreszcie nadszedł dzień, gdy stanął dumnie przed swymi zwierzchnikami i wstąpił w ich szeregi. Dopiero wtedy mógł wziąć udział w ostatecznej próbie odszukania i chronienia jednego z pradawnych, gigantycznych zwierząt, które były czczone niczym bogowie przez wielu mieszkańców krańca świata. Los chciał jednak, aby próba zakończyła się niepowodzeniem. Demaxiańska ekspedycja zastawiła pułapkę na młodego templariusza, pragnąc zabić zwierzę dla 18px|border|link= Ory. Zed nie chciał, aby tak potężna moc wpadła w ręce niewiernych, dlatego zabił stworzenie, działając wbrew fundamentom wiary Zakonu. W wybuchu kosmicznej energii Ora opanowała jego umysł i ciało. Od tego czasu Zed widzi samego siebie — lub raczej samych siebie — jako ostateczny etap życia. Przez kosmos wiodą go przenikające wymiary szepty Ory. Stał się tajemniczym bytem, zdolnym do siania szybkiego i zabójczego zniszczenia. Wszelkie inne stworzenia są niewarte uwagi w jego wizji ostatecznej harmonii — pragnie oczyścić galaktykę ze słabych i niegodnych istot. Cóż, to zawsze jakieś zajęcie. Jeśli potrafisz mu podołać. Skafander z Ory Moc Zeda pochodzi z Ory w najczystszej postaci. Wije się pod jego skórą, przeobrażając kończyny i tworząc żyjącą broń — od błyskających ostrzy po ciskane z zawrotną prędkością shurikeny i inne śmiercionośne obiekty. Przy odpowiednim skupieniu jest nawet w stanie tworzyć swoje klony z Ory. Dzięki nim może rozproszyć i zmylić wrogów, sprawiając, że przestają ufać własnym zmysłom lub zmuszając ich do bronienia się przed atakami z wielu kierunków. Co jednak ważniejsze, klony pozwalają Zedowi ujrzeć znajomą twarz, gdy poczuje się samotny. No co? Zdecydowanie powinien o tym pomyśleć. Wydaje się być dość samotny. Historia [[Plik:Witajcie na pokładzie - Odyseja (Animowany Zwiastun)|center|600px|thumb|''To wasze zaproszenie do najlepszej załogi w galaktyce.]] Multimedia Skórki= |-| Filmy= Wydobycie - Zwiastun wydarzenia Odyseja Obróćcie światy w pył - Zwiastun Pogromcy Galaktyki Zeda| |-| Ekrany logowania= Odyseja - ekran logowania| Pogromca Galaktyki Zed - ekran logowania |-| Ikony= Odyssey Jinx profileicon.png|Jinx z Odysei Odyssey Yasuo profileicon.png|Yasuo z Odysei Odyssey Sona profileicon.png|Sona z Odysei Odyssey Malphite profileicon.png|Malphite z Odysei Odyssey Ziggs profileicon.png|Ziggs z Odysei Odyssey Kayn profileicon.png|Kayn z Odysei Kayn Ascended profileicon.png|Wyniesiony Kayn Rhaast Unbound profileicon.png|Wyzwolony Rhaast Odyssey Recruit profileicon.png|Rekrut Odysei Odyssey Veteran profileicon.png|Weteran Odysei Odyssey Recruiter Badge profileicon.png|Odznaka Rekruta Odysei Odyssey Recruit Badge profileicon.png|Odznaka Weterana Odysei Ora profileicon.png|Ora Lifebead profileicon.png|Życiorkowiec Focusbead profileicon.png|Paciorek Skupienia Odyssey Zenith profileicon.png|Zenit Odysei Space Lizard profileicon.png|Kosmiczna Jaszczurka Galaxy Slayer Zed profileicon.png|Pogromca Galaktyki Zed |-| Totemy= Space Lizard Ward.png|Totem Kosmicznej Jaszczurki Gold Space Lizard Ward.png|Złoty Totem Kosmicznej Jaszczurki |-| Emotki= So Cool Emote.png|Ale Sztos But Why? Emote.png| Surprise Emote.png|Niespodzianka Oh! Emote.png|Och! Blep Emote.png|Lizu Odyssey Recruit Emote.png| Odyssey Veteran Emote.png| Ciekawostki *Seria ma silne nawiązania z serią ''Borderlands i filmami Strażnicy Galaktyki. **'Dan Abnett' - autor opowieści Przynęta wcześniej stworzył dla Marvela Strażników Galaktyki. *Imperium Demaxiańskie prawdopodobnie jest połączeniem oryginalnych nacji na : i . **Na jej czele stoi (być może jest to także zapowiedź jego "przyszłej skórki"). *Seria współistnieje z Horyzontem Zdarzeń, zarówno z jak i (wynika to od ). *W filmie promującym wydarzenie można zobaczyć moment, w którym członkowie załogi słuchają muzyki powiązanej z (która istnieje w tym świecie w wersji "cyfrowej"). ** co ciekawe ma zarówno w tamtej serii . * jest wielkim fanem muzyki w wykonaniu .Kayn z Odysei i Ahri z K/DA **Jego ulubioną piosenką na karaoke to "Ahri Tańczy Jak Szalona" - jest to prawdopodobnie nawiązanie do piosenki Czadomana: Ruda Tańczy Jak Szalona. ***W przypadku wersji angielskiej jest to piosenka "Oh My God". * czyta The Storm and the Sabre - romans, który na okładce posiada sylwetki przypominające i w motywach . *Cała zawartość (przy premierze w 2018 roku) związana z tą kolekcją wyjątkowo nie została opublikowana na PBE. Zobacz także *Odyseja: Wydobycie *Miejsce Katastrofy *Przynęta *Strona główna w Uniwersum League of Legends en:Odyssey de:Odyssee Kategoria:Serie skórek